The Spot
by jacobfyretrash
Summary: Every single night he tells, demands, me to come to this spot. An hour from my house if you walk, near the beautiful stream that spread all across Rome. The stream now reminds me of every drop of blood that left my body. Every drop to conceal his hunger. I don't know why he chose me, he could've chosen some of the lovely ladies in Rome, but no, somehow, he chose me. Ezio/Reader


**A/N- I haven't seen any of these yet. Forgive me if this sucks. Ezio/Reader, ;P. Inspired by PandaNotes on deviantart! Check her out! :)**

* * *

Every single night he tells, _demands_ , me to come to this spot. An hour from my house if you walk, near the beautiful stream that spread all across Rome. The stream now reminds me of every drop of blood that left my body. Every drop to conceal _his_ hunger. I don't know why he chose me, he could've chosen some of the lovely ladies in Rome, but no, somehow, he chose me. After all, I'm only a girl in my late teens, mature and well educated. But, I still can't get over... Why? Why is he leaving me with all these questions? Am I his personal blood giver? Slave perhaps? Thus, the reason he drinks _my_ blood, like the monsters our parents tell us about. But, at the same time, why do I keep coming back, knowing I'll wake up back in the same spot he leaves me? Why do I keep coming back? Do I fear he will rip me apart once I'm alone in my bedroom, will he follow me around every corner until he attacks, or maybe even drink my blood while I'm sleeping? Is it his rough hands that caress my face? The thick voice that compliments me on my outfit and looks? That stupid smirk that lures me back to him! I simply can't think of a valuable reason, except that fate has chosen me to be the plaything, and him the puppet master. I have never caught his name, when he knows mine. Coincidence? I think not. Only that he is an Assassin, the most feared group of beings in Rome. The darkness is their friend, but, he once told me, they work, to serve the light. More questions swarmed my mind as I walked to that horrid spot. Eyes never once leaving the road, knowing the route all too well. It was nearing midnight, which means I'll have little time to myself. I winced as a raindrop plopped down on my nose, making me giggle the slightly. I loved the rain, even if I would have to suffer being sick, I still consider the rain as my friend, the comfort from this horrid world. I reached the Doctor who waved at me every single time I passed, his little brown stand with the green fabric draped over it to hold the medicines and some type of other liquids. We made eye contact and I waved first, walking to his stand. "Doctor, having a good evening so far?" I asked, smiling sweetly at him.

"Why, yes (Y/N), are you planning to get sick again? I heard there will be a bad storm tonight." Through his mask, I could tell he was smiling. I faked gasped and put a hand on my heart.

"Why would I ever..." He laughed kindheartedly, patting my head.

"You best be on your way back home, Missy. I do appreciate the company." I hummed in response.

"Okay, stay safe, Doctor." I hugged him, then happily started to skip to the spot. That dreaded spot that's on my mind 24/7. But, the visit with the Doctor made me feel a little safe about what will happen in a little while. I stopped near the alleyway and looked around, seeing no one, I walked calmly into the alley. But what I saw made me slightly happy. I didn't see the man that would be waiting with that smirk. Instead, I saw a woman slightly older than me. Neat brown hair, red dress, and light brown eyes. She looked up at me as I stopped in the middle of the alley.

"You must be (Y/N)." She suddenly said, making me jump in my spot. I nodded shyly as she walked over to me. Quickly realizing who she is, I bowed slightly. She is highly known throughout the city.

"Claudia Auditore." I heard a chuckle, standing up straight I tilted my head. We were now inches away from each other.

"Spare me the gesture, I'm just here to talk about Ezio." Her once nice look turned icy cold, making me slightly nervous. "It's true you've been meeting him here every night, am I correct?" She leaned forward, threatening me if I should lie, my head would be on a silver platter. I nodded, scared if I talk, she would think I would be lying. I stepped back. "What is it you meet him for?" Her fists were clenched, anger radiating off her body in waves. I chose to keep that part to myself, stepping back more and bowing my head so my hair was covering my face. "Not talking?" I looked up. She had crossed her arms and a smirk was on her face. Wait, she said the name Ezio, the man I was meeting here every night. Ezio, Auditore...?

"You must be his sister..." I muttered softly. She nodded. "I understand why you want to talk about him. You must be protective of him." She scoffed and turned her head.

"Just a sister wanting to find out her brother's secrets. You still haven't answered my question, (Y/N)." She tapped her foot.

"I am not allowed to give that response." I frowned slightly. "Secrets are meant to be spoken aloud, but I'm willing to keep it silent." A sigh left my mouth, feeling a heavy weight being lifted off my shoulders, but that didn't last long as she glared burning holes into my forehead. I shrunk back, fearing the worst.

"Leave the bellezza [1] be, Claudia." My stomach tightened at the thick Italian voice that rang out through the alley walls. We both looked up, I gasped softly as he was standing on a beam sticking out for Assassin's like him. "Creeping into my business like it's your own personal game is highly unlike you." He jumped down, landing in front of me, hand reaching out and roughly seizing my wrist, he pulled me into his arms. Poor clueless me, I didn't know what was going on. I could swear by the look on Claudia's face, steam was about to blow out of her ears. I felt more raindrops come down. "It's best if you get back to the Rosa in Fiore [2] and check on mother as I handle _my business_ here." Claudia huffed and stomped away, not before flicking his arm. Once she was out of sight, I was pressed against the wall. "Il mio dolce fiore [3], I'm sorry about my little sister."

"It's alright, Sir Auditore. I was once a nosy sister." I smiled softly. He leaned forward, kissing my forehead before tilting my head slightly to the right. A shiver went down my spine, knowing what was next. He kissed the now healed scar from his last feeding, as always, making sure I was in the least amount of pain while he concealed his hunger for the night. He held my arms at my sides while he sunk his teeth into the strong vein in my neck. I winced, grasping the sleeves of his robes. Feeling the blood leave my body made me lightheaded. My vision started to get blurry, but I paid more attention to the man that now held my shoulders. I could hear him letting out delighted hums, sending more shivers throughout my body. After a short while, he finally pulled his fangs out my neck, letting me fall to the ground on my hands and knees, trembling in front of him. I ask myself once again. 'He's just going to leave you here again. Like all the other times he could have carried you to shelter. Why do you keep coming back?' Rain started to fall from the sky, possibly trying to make the question more hard to answer. His footsteps started to fade away. Once alluring and trusting aura turning into rage and relief. Soaking to the bone I now am. My blurry vision barely making out a figure walking towards me. Content spread through my body, before my head impacted the stone cold ground.

"Merde! [4]"

 ***time skip brought to you by Chibi Ezio and Leonardo feeding birds***

When I came to, I felt the comfort of a bed. Warm sheets covering me from neck to toe. Fluffy pillows under my head making it hard to stay awake, let alone move and ruin the bed's welcoming embrace to the glorious luxury of sleep. A sigh left my dry lips, not thinking twice. I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. Once I had opened my eyes, everything had turned into chaos. This wasn't my room. Which meant someone sacrificed their (fascinating) bed for me. I clenched the sheets softly. Turning my head to the windows on the far right side of the room, it must've been noon, the busy streets of Rome, Italy filling my ears with the wonderful (horrible) 'thunk thunk thunk thunk' of the horse's that the rich owned. Following back to this wasn't my room, I realized I was in a colorful shirt and baggy pants. My dress nowhere to be found. "Oh no..." I squeaked out. Second part of the chaos, the door opened slowly and a man with dirty blond hair and beard looked inside the room, looking to be in his late 40's.

"Ah, my dear you are awake." He opened the door fully and brought over a plate with various fruits decorating it. I blinked twice, fingers trembling at the nervousness creeping around my chest. "You know, we both have been very lucky yesterday. I had to retrieve from paper from a nearby shop just in time to see you in that alley, Ms...?" I flinched.

"(F/N), (F/N) (L/N) da Rome." I spoke. He smiled at my shyness and patted my head, making some hair fall around my face. He placed the place on my lap.

"Your dress is drying outside when you are done. My friend, Ezio was pretty worried when he carried you up here." I tensed up. He tilted his head, noticing my growing fear. "Is something wrong, Ms. (Y/N)?"

"N-No. Nothing is wrong." I picked up a freshly cut strawberry and took a bite out if it, the flavor exploding in my mouth. I swallowed since I still have my manners. "Mister, thank you for the stay in your lovely home. How can I repay you?"

"My name's Leonardo da Vinci, you don't have to repay me. Just seeing Ezio happy is payment enough." A smile soon appeared on my face. Nodding, I continued to eat. Obvious of the eyes boring into mine. With the plate now empty, Leonardo put it on the nightstand to the left and helped me out the bed, even though I wasn't in need of aid. "Ezio should be sleeping on the couch, I will be outside if you need me." I thanked him and started searching through the large house/workshop looking for stairs or a couch. I had found the stairs first, depending them was fun to say the least. Skipping two steps at a time wasn't for dresses, they were for the clothes that the thieves wore, old but comfortable. As I reached the last two steps, soft snoring was heard throughout the room. The couch just a few feet away. I tip toed over to it, peeking over the back to be greeted with the hooded man, Ezio, himself. His hood was pulled back, his eyes visibly closed and mouth slightly opened. I couldn't help but blush slightly at how cute he was. But another thing I noticed. His cheeks were slightly red and the dark circles under his eyes. Cringing, I walked over to I was sitting on the stone floor. Of course he would be stressed, being the most wanted man in various cities is hard. I gently laid my head on his chest, hearing a heartbeat instead of silence. A soft smile appeared on my face, (h/l) (h/c) hair fell in my face, but I could hardly care less. I took a deep breath. Closing my eyes and concentrating on his heartbeat, I hardly noticed the hand that stroked my hair only once before tangling itself in the locks.

"Hmm." I smiled, feeling the same hand push the hair out of face. Ezio soon sat up, kissing the crown of my head before putting his forehead on mine.

"How are you feeling, mia amore? [5]" He whispered, love in every single word.

"Va bene. (Everyone's favorite word)" His fingers glided over the bite mark over my neck, making me whimper, biting my lip gently. A look of hurt crossed his face.

"I'm sorry, (Y/N). Pulling you into this was a terrible thing to do." I let a giggle escape my mouth, which he raised an eyebrow to, pulling back. I sat up and folded my hands over my lap.

"Ezio Auditore da Firenze. You may leave me in the rain or the night after sucking my blood. But, I thought you would realize by now, that I simply love that I've been pulled into this. You've given me something to look forward to everyday of the week." I tilted my head. "Ezio, answer this question for me." He leaned closer, eyes full of question. Gesturing me to continue, I smiled. "Why, do you think, I come back? Even though I can always pack right up and move somewhere else? Don't give a stupid answer, just think really hard." He blinked and his mouth fell slightly open. "If you're up to it, I'll be in my house if you need anything." Standing up I walked outside, obvious to Ezio's staring. Leonardo sat in the grass next to a tree. Observing a cat and its kittens sleeping. My dress sitting in a chair, folded up and ready to go. Now that it was dry, I can try to find my way home. "Thank you for the stay, Leonardo. I'll be going now." I whisper to him, seeing him smile at me and wave with his pencil in his hand, then going back to drawing. With a little bounce in my step, I started to walk back home.

 ***le time skip brought to you by Desmond and Alta** **ïr's statue***

I took in a big gulp of the air in my house. Smiling at the scent I claim as mine. Since I will be doing nothing productive today, I threw my dress onto the kitchen table and laid down on the couch, feeling the soft cushions under me. I relaxed into them, taking my shoes off. Not even a minute passed before someone knocked on the door. A grumbling sound erupted from my throat and I got up. The knocking sounded again but more hurried. My hand fell on the doorknob and I twisted it open. A flash of white and brown pulled me into the room before slamming the door shut. Hands gripping my shoulders pinned me against the door. I gasped and stared wide eyed at my attacker. My eyebrows raised when Ezio stared at me with his hood up, breathing heavily. "Didn't expect you to answer to quickly." A squeak left my lips as his lips attached itself to my neck. One of my hands planted itself on his chest, the other on his shoulder. "Ezio...!" My pleas were unheard as he nibbled on the mark he made. If it wasn't for the hands holding my body in place. I was sure I would've fallen. I clenched his tunic, fear spreading through my body until Ezio gently kissed that spot. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. My bottom lip quivered as he muttered words into the mark. Then he sighed and rested his head on my shoulder.

"You... love me, (Y/N)?" He mumbled into my ear, a shiver casting down my spine. "You love someone who leaves you to wither in your own agony?" He continued kissing up my neck, to my jawline, then the corner of my lips. He leaned back and stared me in the eyes. A small smile appeared on my face and I leaned in. Pecking his lips.

"Does that answer your question?" A Cheshire grin spread across his face before he planted his hands on the wall beside my head. Leaning in, our lips brushed, I huffed and leaned all the way in. Warm lips touched mine, butterflies swarming in my stomach. His body pressed against mine with no possible escape from his trap he set up. He pulled back, the need to breathe too strong to keep this up. I pushed his hood back, those light brown eyes that were once cold and dull, were now warm and loving. He kissed my forehead, stroking my cheek as if I would shatter if he made one wrong move.

"Ti amo, il mio piccolo burattino. [6]" Smiling, he suddenly picked me up and over his shoulder.

"You cazzo [7]! Where are we going?" Watching the living room leave my vision, wooden stairs and... butt evaded my vision.

"I certainly have a lot to make up for, mia amore."

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **[1] Bellezza- Beauty.**

 **[2] Rosa in Fiore- Blooming Rose.**

 **[3] Il mio dolce fiore- My sweet flower.**

 **[4] Merde- Shit.**

 **[5] Mía amore - My love.**

 **[6] Ti amo, il mio piccolo burattino- I love you, my little puppet.**

 **[7] You cazzo! - You dick!**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Reviews are always welcomed! Request box for Ezio is certainly opened. Next time I might do a Vampire Connor x Reader. Stay tuned, Assassinos!**

 **Lessons Learned from Assassin's Creed-** **From Altaïr and Maria-** _"_ _Your soulmate is not someone that comes into your life peacefully. It's someone who comes to make you question things, who changes your reality, marks a before and after in your life, and manages to revolutionise your world in a second."_


End file.
